Sólo una película
by Zarite
Summary: One-shot/Malec/ Se suponía que solo sería una película, una cita normal y corriente viendo una película.


**Los personajes de Mortal Instruments no me pertenecen.**

 **S** ólo una película.

Cuando Alec entro por la puerta del departamento de Magnus no esperaba que éste prácticamente le intentara arrancar la camiseta de maga larga, se suponía—según Magnus—, ir al cine a despejar sus mentes, es decir; pasar el momento viendo una ridícula película que los entretuviera lo suficiente para ese día. Pero por supuesto Alec se había opuesto a ello con tanto fervor como el de matar demonios se tratase, había primero dicho que no tenía ganas—¡era verdad! —, segundo que seguramente no se enteraría de la película que verían porque era hecha y para mundanos. Magnus había alzado una ceja perfectamente en alto, con una sonrisilla ladeada en los labios.

—Alexander, cariño estoy segurísimo que te enteraras de qué va la película.

Alec había oprimido los labios en una línea finísima que ocultaba el profundo hastío que le producía el solo pensar en estar en una habitación llena de mundanos. No era que le desagradara sinceramente, bueno, no del todo, pero le incomodaba estar en una habitación llena de gente desconocida, sumándole el hecho de que quizás más de alguno se sentiría atraído por Magnus, es decir, ¡era Magnus Bane!

Con resignación, como si fuera un sacrificio enorme asintió. Magnus le regalo una sonrisa brillante—demasiado brillante—y le cogió de la mano, y mientras Alec era tironeado a la habitación de su novio para buscar un conjunto que le quedara bien, pensó _; increíble… esto es una excusa para cambiar_ _mi ropa._

Aunque siendo sinceros Alec había batallado para no llevar ropa de colorines, ni siquiera zapatos que no fueran sus clásicas deportivas, Magnus había ganado apenas—de esa durísima lucha—eligiendo una camiseta de color azul que según él resaltaba los ojos de Alec.

El cazador de sombras se resignó, después de todo no era demasiado brillante ni ajustado.

Por ello se habían pasado una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos en la sala del cine, viendo una película que Alec casi ni recordaba, porque estaba más embelesado mirando como Magnus se relamía los labios—que seguro sabrían a bálsamo—al comer las palomitas. Alec sintió la urgente necesidad de oprimir sus labios en los de Magnus y probar, quizás sabrían a palomitas por completo, o quizás a su bálsamo labial, o podría ser que a los dos. Cuando termino la película Alec sintió que era estúpido, Magnus le había llevado al cine para pasar un momento de pareja, mientras él solo estaba atento a las palomitas que comía su novio.

Cuando salieron de la sala, entraron a los baños para aliviarse y Alec quedo apoyado en la pared mientras Magnus estaba encerrado en el cubículo del baño, se froto el pelo con nerviosismo y suspiro.

Le encantaba estar con Magnus, sinceramente era lo que más le agradaba, porque se sentía a gusto, querido, amado, sentía que ese era su sitio.

Uno en el cual solo ellos dos existían.

Se mordisqueo el labio y miro el suelo.

—Alexander—susurro Magnus cerca de su oído.

Alec jadeo y retrocedió más hacía la pared, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos felinos de Magnus, cargados de deseo.

—¿S-Si? —tartamudeo Alec, y al momento se golpeó mentalmente.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —pregunto su novio, inclinándose un poco más hasta rozar sus labios apenas. Alec sintió las mejillas calientes.

Cabeceo y carraspeo.

—¿Te gusto la película? —dijo Magnus, abriendo la puerta del baño de chicos, Alec le siguió y se concentró durante dos segundos en las cuerdas de sus zapatillas, luego le miro apenas.

—Sí, estuvo muy entretenida. —mintió. Magnus rio.

Aquella risa que alegraba a Alec, porque escuchar reír a Magnus era realmente encantador. A Alec le enamoraba un poco más incluso.

—Me alegro que te gustase cariño.

Le guiño un ojo y Alec enrojeció.

Entonces cogieron un taxi. Magnus indicó al taxista el camino que querían recorrer, y mientras subían al taxi éste rozó suavemente el pulgar por la palma de la mano de Alec, fue una caricia suave, casi imperceptible que hizo al cazador de sombras estremecer y enrojecer al instante.

Alec por el momento no comprendía como podía ser posible que con solo un toque el brujo pudiera ponerlo en frenesí. Habían empezado a salir como pareja apenas unos cuantos meses atrás _—¡meses! —_ y aun así Alec no podía comportarse con absoluta normalidad delante de él. Porque Magnus en muchas ocasiones le dejaba sin palabras, ya sea por como lo miraba, aquella mirada felina cargada de tanto sentimiento que ahogaba a Alec, o quizás por su cercanía física, por aquella descarga eléctrica que recorría sus cuerpos cuando se rozaban. Alexander no podría decirlo a ciencia cierta pero Magnus era la única persona capaz de dejarlo como un estúpido niñito.

El nefilim suspiro suavemente y sin mirarle a los ojos apretó con suavidad la mano del brujo y pudo escuchar al instante una risilla a su lado, sonrió con los labios temblando ya sea por felicidad o nerviosismo y recargo la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana del taxi.

Cuando llegaron a la calle donde vivía Magnus se bajaron y vieron por última vez la silueta del taxista desaparecer. El brujo fue el primer en andar, arrastrando a Alec con una mano para entrar al edificio. Magnus miró durante dos segundos el ascensor pero lo descarto, hoy el apetecía caminar, subieron por las escaleras a pasos calmados, sin prisa alguna.

Quizás tardaron bastantes minutos o solo segundos, pero al cazador de sombras poco lo importo, Magnus apoyo la palma de la mano contra la puerta y ésta se abrió.

Alec solo pudo sentir como era empujado suavemente contra la pared y ser devorado en un beso hambriento por Magnus, jadeo y con el nerviosismo a flor de piel rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su novio, inmerso en su propio placer no se dio cuenta de que Presidente Miau se froto contra su pierna en busca de atención.

Alec boqueo como un pez fuera del aire y Magnus se separo de él relamiéndose los labios.

—Alexander—susurro Magnus acercándose, posando con suavidad sus labios contra los suyos, lamiendo la comisura de éstos. El cazador de sombras le miro, sus ojos azules, los que enamoraban a Magnus, dilatados y brilloso. —Eres preciosos cariño.

Alec bajo la mirada y sintió las mejillas absurdamente calientes. Sintió un tirón en su mentón y su mirada se encontró con los ojos de gato de Magnus.

A Alec le gustaba besar a Magnus, no, la palabra _gustar_ llegaba a ser ridícula, quizás lo idóneo seria decir que _amaba_ besar a Magnus, amaba cada centímetro del brujo, amaba su mirada, amaba sus besos, amaba sus palabras, Alexander amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en su corta vida. Por ello fue capaz de impulsarse y posar sus labios contra los de él. Besar con hambre, con frenesí descontrolada y pasión, hasta que sintió los dedos largos de él recorrer su espalda, frotar su cadera y …

— _Magnus_ —jadeo, apoyando su cabeza contra el cuello de su novio.

Magnus le abrazo, le froto la espalda y empujándolo con suavidad le guio hasta la habitación. Alexander sabía lo que venía, no era su primera vez, hacía bastante tiempo que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales—no, _habían hecho el amor_ —, pero no por ello menos nervioso miro la cama con un miedo que rayaba lo absurdo. Magnus como siempre fue capaz de ver su incertidumbre y le beso la concha de la oreja, soplando con suavidad, y con sus manos le froto la espalda mientras su boca seguía el camino hasta su cuello, donde mordisqueo largamente.

—Te deseo tanto cariño. —susurro con voz ronca el brujo, mientras su mano bajaba hasta los muslos de Alexander, este se apoyó más contra él y movió las caderas para sentir más el roce.

Como un manojo de nervios Alec alzó la cabeza y busco con ansias la boca de su novio, solo fue un roce superficial y él fue el que profundizo el beso, metiendo la lengua en la boca del joven, rozando sus caderas y entrelazando las lenguas. Alec escucho un chasquido, seguido de un frufrú de ropa y luego sintió su cuerpo caer en la cama, jadeo en busca de aire y pestañeo en repetidas ocasiones para verse con el cinturón desabrochado y la cremallera bajada, no pudo ver más porque Magnus posó sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y bajo la cabeza hasta besarle las mejillas, con una tranquilidad que erizo su piel. Alec alzó las manos y froto primero los labios de Magnus contra sus dedos, luego las metió en la camisa del brujo para sentir su piel, respiró entrecortadamente y con algo de dificultad alzó la cabeza para para fundirse en otro beso con su novio.

Solo sintió que su cuerpo cobraba vida propia, intentó llegar a más que caricias inocentes pero Magnus se alejaba y regresaba, con su pene poniéndose duro Alec alzaba las caderas, las movía, abajo, arriba, intentando llegar a más.

—No juegues conmigo—amenazo con la voz entrecortada el nefilim. Magnus puso ambos manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Alec.

—Yo no juego contigo, cariño. —dijo Magnus frotando su evidente erección contra la de él. Alec carraspeo. —Dime que quieres querido.

Alec quería chillar, sinceramente que lo quería, sintió las mejillas al rojo vivo y miro los ojos de gato de su novio.

—T-Tú sabes lo que quiero. —confeso tragando saliva.

Magnus sonrió, una curvatura de labios burlona.

El nefilim mordisqueo su labio y bajo los ojos.

—No hagas eso cariño. —hablo Magnus, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada depredadora. —No sabes lo mucho que me pone eso.

Alec sintió como el pulgar de Magnus frotaba con cariño su boca y luego ésta se alejaba hasta frotar el pulgar con el corazón y hacer un chasquido de dedos. Sintió de repente una corriente correr su cuerpo y con asombro—más que asombro con curiosidad— vio su cuerpo desnudo y el de Magnus también.

Pudo ver con claridad la evidente erección de Magnus, sus músculos, su silueta y el color de piel. Se froto contra él sin proponérselo, sintió sus miembros tocarse sin nada de por medio y gimió. Magnus bajo con tranquilidad de encima suyo, beso aquí y allá, froto con sus dedos las costillas del nefilim, masajeo cerca de las caderas y apretó con suavidad su pene duro entre sus manos, Alec suspiro pero necesitaba más contacto. Intento acercarse al brujo pero éste le empujo contra la cama. Sus ojos azules pudieron ver con tranquilidad como Magnus se arrodillaba y con asombro sintió el cálido aliento contra su miembro.

—Eres hermoso Alexander.

¿Hermoso?

Alec se encontraba según él en el estándar de lo normal, casi corriente, nada sobresalía en lo referente a su físico, pero como siempre Magnus era capaz de ver algo más dentro del él. Sin embrago para Alec lo que era verdaderamente hermoso era Magnus, con aquella mirada verdosa-amarilla, con esos ojos de gato, con esa sonrisa, él entero era hermoso.

Cerró los ojos.

Magnus miró como Alexander cerraba los ojos, se relamió los labios ante la vista y solo posó sus labios en el miembro de su novio, froto con sus dedos los testículos y sintió como Alec se tensó, abrió los labios y succiono la punta del pene, saco la lengua y la froto contra la abertura, dando lametazos que hicieron gemir de nuevo a su novio, le cogió de las caderas con una mano y con la otra sostuvo firmemente su pene mientras abría la boca y metía su miembro.

Alec gruño, un manojo de nervios andante, con sus manos intento que Magnus se moviera, le apretó el pelo negro que caía bajo su cuello, tanteo moverse pero él no se lo permitió.

Magnus movió despacio su lengua, cubrió de saliva el pene de Alexander y rastreo con suavidad sus dientes a lo largo del miembro de su novio, haciendo que este curvara la espalda. Movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, una sincronía lenta y tortuosa para el joven. Dando círculos con la lengua a lo largo del miembro, mordisqueando muy, muy suavemente glande, pudo sentir como Alec se extendía y encogía por el placer, después de burlarse de su novio empezó a mover la boca con más rapidez, escuchando el golpeteo de su boca contra el miembro de Alec, chupo y succiono hasta volverlo loco y luego paro bruscamente, el cazador de sombra se quedó tenso con las caderas en el aire y Magnus volvió a metérsela en la boca, Alec sollozo, la cara contra la almohada, arrugando contra sus dedos la tela.

— _¡A-Ah!_ —gimió Alec, apenas conteniéndose. Magnus sonrió con los labios llenos, volvió arañar con suavidad y su novio grito. _—¡Magnus!_

Magnus paro, pudo sentirlo con claridad, Alec estaba a punto, no aguantaría más. Se separó un poco.

—¡ _Magnus!_ —el cuerpo entero de Alec se estremecía, Magnus creía que era una crueldad dejarlo así, en medio del acto final. Pero con pereza froto con su dedo índice la uretra del pene de su novio, éste gruño, alzando más las caderas.

Magnus bajo la cabeza y con rapidez volvió a meterse dentro de la boca el pene, sin parar bajo y subió, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que Alexander se tensó y se corrió dentro de la boca del brujo.

Magnus trago y por el rabillo del labio se le escurrió algo de semen, se relamió y con un último empujoncito dio un beso al miembro y subió el cuerpo hasta estar frente a Alec. Éste respiraba entrecortadamente, sus tetillas—aquella que Magnus apenas había tocado— estaba tiesas, con un pellizco de uñas las araño y Alec le cogió varios mechones de pelo negro de colorines, Magnus sintió un tirón y subió la mirada.

Alec le miraba, con aquello ojos azules más brillosos, más radiantes que nunca, con urgencia sus labios se unieron.

Magnus separo las piernas, sus caderas chocaron y ambos se estremecieron.

—Alexander ponte de rodillas. —susurro cerca de su oído. Alec todavía tembloso se dio la vuelta y se puso en la posición. Magnus froto su trasero, le masajeo los cachetes y los separo un poco.

—Yo quisiera…—Alec trago saliva, oculto la mirada en la almohada, apoyándose contra ella. —si tú quieres… ya sabes…hacerte lo mismo. —susurro muy bajo, Magnus paro de masajear su trasero y alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres hacerme una mamada? —inquirió con suavidad, y al instante se arrepintió—a medias—por las palabras porque Alec alzó la mirada bruscamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo intenso.

—Pero si tú no quieres…yo… olvídalo. —musito volviendo a ocultar la mirada.

—Alexander cariño, perdona. —dijo el brujo en tono suave. —No, claro que me encantaría pero entiende, tú nunca lo has hecho.

—Sé que quizás… no sea bueno, pero…uhm…si lo haces conmigo yo quisiera… hacerlo…

Su tono era tembloroso, sinceramente parecía que le había costado muchísimo decirlo.

—No es porque no seas bueno eso es absurdo, si no que no me gustaría obligarte solo porque yo te lo hago a ti.

Alec volvió a levantar la mirada, le miro brevemente y luego esbozo una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría…Magnus, me gustaría hacerlo. —confeso, con las mejillas ardiendo.

Magnus sonrió y levantándose un poco se arrastró hasta el cabecero de la cama, en la cual apoyo su espalda y dejo un poco las piernas abiertas mientras su miembro se dejaba entrever erguido.

Alec le miro y con nerviosismo se arrastró como él hasta estar cerca.

—Si no quieres después no pasa nada. —dijo Magnus, besando brevemente los labios de su novio. Alec asintió.

Alec alzo la mano, la dejo caer al instante, y con confusión miro el pene de Magnus, rehuyó un poco la mirada hasta con determinación froto con suavidad, arrastró los dedos a lo largo de la longitud, rodeo con su mano el pene y escucho como Magnus jadeo, alzó la mirada, los ojos de Magnus estaban cerrados fuertemente, sus muslos temblaban y su pene parecería incluso más grande. Bajo lentamente la cabeza, todavía sin ponérselo dentro de la boca jugó con su mano.

— _Alexander_ …

El cazador de sombra posó sus labios en la punta del pene, Magnus se quedó quieto, Alec abrió los labios y lo metió lentamente, con una tranquilidad que ponía tenso a Magnus rodeo con su boca su pene. Alec jadeo un poco, se apartó unos escasos centímetros, le miró a través de las largas pestañas. Empezó bajando y subiendo, una y otra vez.

—Utiliza la lengua Alexander. —musito Magnus.

Alec asintió.

Rodeo con su lengua, lamió arriba y abajo.

— _Succiona_ …cariño.

Alec le hizo caso.

Magnus entreabrió los ojos, pudo ver como Alexander con las mejillas más rojas que nunca subía y bajaba con su polla en la boca, no entraba por completo pero la sensación era fenomenal, el brujo quería hundirse, dejarse llevar. Pero intentando contenerse apoyo la palma de sus manos contra la cama mientras Alexander le hacía su primera mamada, con una tranquilidad y suavidad que lo enloquecía. A la vista estaba que a Alexander le daba miedo hacer el ridículo y quizás también el hacerle daño.

—No me haces daño Alexander. —hablo Magnus con los dientes apretados.

Alec acelero sus movimientos y fue detenido después por la mano de Magnus, con confusión le miro.

—Para Alexander o me tendré que correr en tu boca. —confeso mirándole con una sonrisa, Alec se alejó, todavía cayéndole de la boca un hilillo de saliva le miró. A Magnus esa imagen fue la más erótica que nadie podría haberle dado. Se irguió y beso lentamente los labios del nefilim. —Quiero correrme…—susurro como si fuera un secreto en su oído del joven. —dentro de ti.

Alec enrojeció.

Con otro chasquido de dedos Magnus hizo aparecer una botella blanca lleno de líquido transparente. Lubricante.

Con una mirada Alec se puso de rodillas y oculto la mirada entre las sabanas, Magnus untó sus dedos de lubricante, con su dedo índice rodeo el anillo del ano, lo froto sin meter el dedo. Alec jadeo y movió las caderas. Hundió pausadamente el dedo en el culo de Alec y éste apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos. Magnus masajeo las caderas del joven.

—Relájate Alexander.

Alec lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, pero siempre era incómodo a primera estancia, pero luego se acostumbraba y disfrutaba. Abrió más las piernas y Magnus se lo agradeció, sintió después otro dedo en su interior, dando círculos, llevó una de sus manos que estaba apretando las sabanas a su propia erección, se la froto un poco hasta que jadeo en busca de aire cuando Magnus hundió con fuerza los dos dedos más hondo aún.

—¿Duele?... Alexander, ¿duele?

Alec negó.

—Caliente. —murmuro casi sin voz.

Magnus asintió y jugueteo con su entrada sintiéndolo abrirse más y más, hasta que inserto un tercer dedo y Alexander grito de placer y dolor, a medias.

Magnus susurro apenas calmándolo mientras sus dedos abrían las carnes de Alexander.

—Tan apretado Alexander. —musito Magnus mientras sus dedos resbalan con mayor facilidad en el agujero de Alexander.

El nefilim sollozo de placer.

De repente Magnus sintió como sus dedos eran succionados, con una sonrisita radiante saco los dedos y escuchó el quejido de Alec.

Magnus rodeo con sus manos las caderas del nefilim, lo empujo contra sí y le dio la vuelta mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

—Levanta las caderas cariño.

Alec mordió sus labios. Magnus estaba apoyado sentado contra el cabecero mientras Alexander estaba frente a él, el joven se arrastró hasta subirse a las caderas del brujo, sintió la punta de la polla de Magnus contra su agujero y se frotó más contra él.

—Espera. —chistó Magnus mientras estiraba la mano y cogía la botella de lubricante, abrió la tapa y derramo bastante liquido contra su pene y con su mano frotaba su propia erección.

Alec vio como el miembro de Magnus estaba completamente untado con lubricante.

Magnus metió entre sus cuerpos su mano, frotó el pene de Alec y luego dejo de hacerlo para coger su propia erección y guiarla a la entrada de su novio.

Alec jadeo cuando apenas sintió la punta contra su agujero, se removió inquieto mientras Magnus empujaba muy suavemente.

—Alexander—llamo Magnus—baja las caderas cariño.

El nefilim asintió todavía mordiendo su labio, Magnus arrastró su pulgar contra sus labios, bajo la cabeza hasta rozar sus labios.

Alec abrió la boca ansiosamente y Magnus le besó con dureza. Sus lenguas jugaron durante bastante tiempo hasta que Magnus se hundió por completo dentro de Alexander de un solo empujón. Alec se apartó bruscamente en busca de aire.

— _¡Ah!_

Magnus se quedó quieto. Puso las manos en las caderas del nefilim, le miro a los ojos.

—Mi precioso, precioso Alexander. —bisbiseo contra sus labios, Alec apoyo su frente contra el cuello del brujo. Magnus froto la espalda del joven, bajando lentamente la mano la posó en el trasero de Alec, le abrió los cachetes y éste se froto con más ansías. Magnus dio un empellón y Alec mordió su cuello, se abrazó a él como si fuera un bote salvavidas.

— _¡M-Magnus_! —gritó cerca de su oído Alec.

Magnus salió y entró con fuerza mientras Alec se aferraba a él, dio empujones, hundiéndose en cada embestida más y más en Alec. El brujo sintió las uñas de Alexander clavándose en su espalda cuando una embestida le dio en la próstata.

Alexander parece a punto de derretirse en sus brazos y Magnus solo quería que lo hiciera, que se derritiera para poder él hacer lo mismo.

Empujo las caderas con más fuerza y Alec jadeo y sollozo de placer, su voz ronca y casi alta se escuchaba claramente en la habitación. Magnus salió del interior de Alec y empujo a éste casi con dureza contra la cama, de espaldas Alec miró a Magnus que se cernía a su lado.

Magnus abrió las piernas de Alec, se posiciono entre sus muslos y le alzo las caderas mientras volvía a entrar. Magnus podía sentir como su pene era abrazado fuertemente en la cavidad de Alexander, como era prácticamente succionado, rodeado en la suave y estrecha cavidad.

Alec rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del brujo, alzó más las caderas para poder sentirlo mejor, le dolía un poco pero el placer era inmenso. Magnus parecía mucho más apasionado que otros días, se movía con dureza y fuerza buscando entrar en cada estocada más dentro de él, como si fuera posible pensó Alec, pero se equivocó cuando Magnus le alzó una pierna y buscó un nuevo ángulo en el cual los gemidos de Alexander quedaron atascados en su garganta cuando sintió la polla de Magnus alcanzar lo más profundo de su interior.

El brujo rodeo con su mano la polla de Alec mientras entraba y salía de su interior, cada embestida era más frenética que la anterior, así como difícil porque Alec apretaba cada vez más y más.

Alec busco cegado por el placer la boca de Magnus mientras sentía como se corría en su propio vientre. Gruño cuando encontró la boca del brujo, y prácticamente se lo comió a besos.

Magnus besaba la boca de Alec, comía la boca de Alec y su cuerpo era devorado por Alec.

Magnus le alzó aún más la pierna y se apretó más hasta embestirlo con más rapidez, Alec se había corrido en su mano y su propio vientre y él estaba punto de hacerlo, pero dentro de Alec.

Empujo más difícil mientras Alec se alejaba de su boca y se dejaba caer como una marioneta sin hilos en la cama, solo dejándose hacer.

Magnus salió y entro de su interior hasta que con una última y fuerte embestida se hundió en él y se corrió sintiéndose apresado en las paredes de Alec.

Apoyo la frente contra los labios de Alec y soltó un ronco gemido.

Alec rodeo con sus temblorosas manos su cuello y le alzó la cabeza para besarle los labios con delicadeza.

Magnus sonrió.

El brujo le beso la mejilla derecha y se apoyó contra su mano derecha.

Magnus salió de un interior lentamente, Alec gimió por lo bajo. Con otro chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer unas toallas húmedas, limpio el vientre de su novio donde estaba el rastro de semen blanquecino, lo froto con suavidad y le miro a los ojos. Estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de ese _estúpido_ _nefilim_.

—Te amo Alexander.

Los ojos azules de Alec brillaron.

—Yo también te amo Magnus.

El brujo sonrió, le abrió las piernas y Alec enrojeció al instante, con una mano abrió el anillo del ano, de ahí salió su semen y Alec se revolvió inquieto. Magnus froto con su mano el pene flácido del cazador de sombras.

Se relamió los labios, quizás debería hacerle saber _cuánto_ lo amaba, a ese _estúpido nefilim_.

N/A. ¡Hola! Es mi primera vez escribiendo sombre está pareja, sinceramente hace como menos de un mes termine de leer los libros y me enamore, no, enamorada es ridículo para lo que siento por esta pareja. Nunca creía que volvería a escribir pero gracias a ellos me inspire. No soy muy buena en el tema de _adultos_ , me cuesta mucho pero casi leí todos los fics que hay sobre esta pareja y me inspire. No sé, a ver si os gusta, quizás demasiado crudo? No sé.

En fin, ¡gracias!


End file.
